1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to cloud computing-based data sharing system and method, and more particularly to cloud computing-based data sharing system and method configured to efficiently share operation information on various industrial devices including a PLC (Programmable Logic Controller) or an HMI (Human-Machine Interface) through a cloud computing environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Various industrial devices including a PLC (Programmable Logic Controller) or an HMI (Human-Machine Interface) are managed and operated by industrial device management units. The industrial device management units are generally formed using a personal computer, and are also installed with an operating software for enabling preparation of a driving program for the industrial device.
The driving program prepared by the operating software is downloaded by a relevant industrial device and executed. For example, if operating software configured to prepare a PLC driving program is installed at an industrial device management unit, the PLC driving program is prepared using the operating program and downloaded to a PLC.
Meanwhile, a system including same type or different type of several industrial devices may be required to share various data by operating software installed on each industrial device management unit. For example, in a case a PLC driving program records a value of certain state at a particular location in a memory, and an HMI device reads the value and displays the value on a screen, an operating program capable of preparing the HMI driving program is such that the PLC driving program must learn address of a memory storing a relevant state value.
That is, an operating software of an industrial device management unit for PLC operation and operating software of the industrial device management unit for HMI operation must share a memory address that stores a particular value. To this end, various methods are conventionally used including a method of sharing data in a file format, a method of separately installing software specially managing the shared data management, and a method of integrating all operating software.
However, the method of sharing data in a file format by two or more operating software among the abovementioned methods suffers from disadvantages in that access control to the shared data is impossible to make it difficult to guarantee consistency of shared data, and it is inconvenient to reflect amendment through files at one time.
Furthermore, the method of separately installing, at two or more software, the software specially managing the shared data management also suffers from disadvantages in that it is difficult to manage versions and to maintain interchangeability as participating operating software increases, and complexity increases that manages control operation to several software that individually operate increases.
The method of integrating all operating software into one also suffers from problems in that costs inevitably increase in light of various characteristics of participating devices, and problems occur of physically overlapped operating spaces when operating software is integrated into one computer device in light of managers being divided for each characteristic.